victoriousfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Helen Back Again
Helen Back Again (A Volta de Helen) é o 8º episódio da 2º temporada de Victorious. Foi exibido originalmente na Nickelodeon EUA no dia 10 de setembro de 2011, e no Brasil foi exibido no dia 23 de novembro de 2011. Sinopse O antigo diretor da Hollywood Arts pediu demissão, estavam todos esperando quem seria o novo diretor da escola, até eles descobrirem que é uma mulher, e ela ainda atropelou a nova bicicleta de Robbie que havia acabado de pagar para o Sinjin, a nova diretora é a Helen (Gerente do "Cinema Premier" de Drake & Josh). A Hollywood Arts com uma nova diretora, novas regras serão impostas, e para começar a nova diretora, Helen, deseja que todos se apresentem no Teatro da escola, para ela ver se realmente tem talentos, caso algum aluno for mal, o aluno será expulso, ou como a Helen diz: "Bye, bye!" Tori, forma par com Andre, para remixar a música "Make It Shine", Robbie forma dupla com Rex, Cat se apresenta sozinha, Jade faz um curta, que deixa todos espantados, e Trina faz um número sem talento. Em casa, Tori recebe um telefonema, da Hollywood Arts, e sua mãe atendeu, logo depois, sua mãe disse que Trina passou, mas Tori não. Eles tentam descobrir o que houve, quando acertaram as contas com a Helen, ela diz que ela foi ótima, mas a Trina reamente não, á sua estágiaria apenas errou o nome das duas irmãs. Então eles tentam arrumar um plano para manter Trina na Hollywood Arts. Curiosidades *Essa foi a 3º vez que Tori canta "Make It Shine", na primeira foi no "Pilot", e no outro "Survival of the Hottest". *Essa é a segunda vez que um ator de Drake & Josh, faz participação no Victorious, o primeiro foi o ator Josh Peck (Josh). *Desde esse episódio, Helen é a nova diretora da Hollywood Arts, mas nunca mais ela foi vista. *Essa é a segunda vez que onos créditos finais contém um blooper (erro de gravação) o primeiro foi no episódio "Ice Cream For Ke$ha". *Na apresentação de Cat, pode notar que não é ela quem faz o malabarismo e sim quem faz é Olga Key, uma celebridade da internet, perceba-se que ela usa um capacete para parecer com a atriz que interpreta Cat (Ariana Grande) *Em casa, Tori joga junto com sua mãe uma paródia do jogo "Shake Weights". *Depois desse episódio é a sexta vez que Andre & Tori fazem um dueto. Citações Na casa de Tori, o telefone toca: Mãe da Tori: Vou atender. Tori: Ok, vou descançar um pouco. Mãe da Tori: Sim, sim, entendi... Tori: Mãeee, por favor, me diz, eu passei? Mãe da Tori: Olha, querida... Tori: Eu avisei a Trina, tinha que e ensaiar é uma apresentação díficil... Mãe da Tori: Querida, a Trina passou... Já você....n..não! Tori: Eles estão me expulsando da Hollywood Arts? Tori abraça á mãe e fica triste. ... Cat: Olha Tori, se você for expulsa da Hollywood Arts, eu saio também! Tori: Sério, você fazeria isso por mim? Cat: Não... Eu realmente amo a escola. Promo Sneak Peek Categoria:Episódios Categoria:Episódios sobre Tori